1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a propulsion device and its method of use. More particularly, this invention relates to two or more foils which are positioned such that the wake produced by alternate transverse motion, and by the pivoting of the foils about a point less than the quarter chord distance of the foil from the leading edge, produces increased resultant velocity and forward thrust. In one embodiment the device is utilized as an improved swim fin. In an alternate embodiment the device may be motor driven and used to propel a ship or other large body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to utilize foils or blades in order to produce a propulsion device. See, for example, my U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,204,699, 3,122,759 and 3,204,262. While the devices of the foregoing patents are extremely successful in producing propulsion through a fluid medium, the devices produce a wash or wake whose momentum and energy are not fully utilized to produce a forward thrust.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved propulsion device and method of operation. Other and additional objectives will become apparent upon a reading of the entire specification, including the drawings and claims.